Henry Jr secrets of Merriwick house
by charmedfan120
Summary: Two years after Paige Matthews death Henry Jr is enrolled in a boarding school in the UK for protection. Alone with no family to near him, Henry Jr makes friends and they quickly discover an ancient demonic order that seeks to steal the souls of all students to enhance their powers. Henry Jr and his friends have to work fast to vanquish the order!
1. Chapter 1: A new home

**Chapter 1 A new home.**

Henry Jr is standing outside a house that looks like it was built in the Victorian period and looks very similar to his aunt Piper's house. Henry Jr is 15 years old and has light brown eyes that match his light brown hair. Henry Jr is the youngest out of the Mitchell family and his the only mortal in his family apart from his uncle Leo and his aunts' father Victor. Henry Jr is wearing light blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a blue bomber jacket and converse trainers. Henry Jr has only just arrived a couple of minutes ago at Merriwick house. This is where he will spend the next two years of his life while attending a new school. Two years ago Paige Matthews, Henry Jr's mother died trying to save an innocent. Ever since then the Mitchell family has fallen apart Henry became extremely protective of his children especially of Henry Jr considering he mortal. The twins were enrolled at Magic School full time and get to go home on weekends. While Henry Jr won't get to see his family until Christmas. Before Henry Jr could think any more about his family he is greeted by Edward Mayberry the housekeeper at Merriwick house.

"Henry Mitchell," Edward spoke catching Henry's attention. Edward has short grey hair and green eyes. Edward is wearing an overcoat with black shoes.

"Yes," Henry Jr replied.

"Yes, what Henry," Edward says.

"Oh, sorry yes sir," Henry Jr apologised.

"I'll show you around Merriwick house then you can unpack your things and you start school tomorrow," Edward tells Henry Jr.

"Thank you for showing me around the Merriwick house," Henry Jr said and then seconds later the two walk up to the house and enter through the front door.

* * *

Edward's tour around Merriwick house took fifteen minutes. Henry Jr although not happy to be here still found the house amazing the dining room looked fantastic as did the living room. The tour ended on the first floor of the house. Henry Jr is standing outside his bedroom. Henry Jr grabs his one suitcase in one hand and then pushes open his dark brown bedroom door and enters his new bedroom. Henry Jr's new room consists of the two single beds one at the right side of the room and the other at the left side. The bow window is on the wall furthest away from the bedroom door. Henry Jr's bedroom looks so empty like no one's slept in it for months and that is probably the case. Henry Jr decides to take the left side of the room and quickly fills his small dresser draws with his very few clothes. Henry Jr placed a couple of books on top of his dresser. Around thirty minutes later a boy who has blond hair and blue eyes enters Henry Jr's bedroom. The boy is age 15 and is wearing black jeans, grey t-shirt and a black coat.

"Cool, I have a roommate this year," The boy says.

"Did I take the side of the room you normally have,"? Henry Jr asks not wanting to clash with his roommate.

"God no I don't mind which side I have I'm Nathaniel Cranberry," Nathaniel said.

"I'm Henry Jr Mitchell it's nice to meet you, Nataniel," Henry Jr spoke.

"Wow, named after your father that would frustrate and annoy me sharing the same name as someone else in my house," Nathaniel says.

"You're telling me, but I just get called Jr normally" Henry Jr replied.

"You can call me, Nate by the way," Nathaniel says.

"Noted so Nate where do I get my timetable from,"? Henry Jr asked.

"Student Services, I'll tell you what tomorrow morning I'll go with you to get your timetable and who knows you might be in the same lessons," Nathaniel suggests.

"That would be good thanks," Henry Jr tells Nathaniel.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Chapter 2 First Day.**

Not long after their conversation, Nathaniel unpacks his things. The two spent a lot of the night getting to know each other. In the morning around 6 am Nathaniel and Henry Jr woke up to their alarms on their mobile phones going off. Nathaniel and Henry Jr get changed into their school uniform which consists of a dark blue blazer, white shirt and grey trousers with black school. Then the two friends went down to the dining room where breakfast was being served. Breakfast consisted of bacon, baked beans, chopped tomatoes and mushroom as well as pure orange juice. After breakfast, they brushed their teeth and grab their school bags before leaving for school. When the two arrived at the school, Nate showed Henry Jr to Student Services. At Student Services, Henry Jr picks up his timetable and he and Nate look over both of their timetables to see if they have lessons together. It turns out they have every lesson together.

"Looks like we have all the same lessons together," Henry Jr says.

"Oh in English there a spare seat next to me and Rose, I'm sure Miss Sanderson will let you sit there," Nathaniel tells Henry Jr.

"Good to know," Henry Jr replied. The two friends left for their English lesson together.

* * *

Nathaniel was right Miss Sanderson their English teacher. Who has black hair and brown eyes found no problem with Henry Jr sitting next to Nathaniel and Rose. Miss Sanderson is wearing a black blouse with a grey pencil skirt and black heels. Miss Sanderson in the first five minutes of the lesson gave Henry Jr a red English book to start his work in. The topic for this unit of English is Macbeth. As Miss Sanderson reads out one of the chapters of Macbeth, Henry Jr finds himself talking to Rose and Nathaniel.

"Henry, it's nice to meet you, Nate text me this morning telling me about his new roommate," Rose age 15, tells Henry Jr. Rose has green eyes and medium length blond hair that is curled.

"Nice to meet you, too Rose," Henry Jr replied. The three talked quietly and discreetly throughout the lesson but still got along with their work.

After English, the three leaves the classroom and head for the agora. The Agora is a large area on the bottom floor of the main building of the school where students have facilities that allow them to sit down at break or dinner to eat and relax. The three find a small round white table to sit down at so they out of everyone's way.

"Well, that lesson was fun," Henry Jr comments.

"Miss Sanderson is one of the best teachers here," Rose says.

"I can see why all my teachers at my last school didn't care what grades we had," Henry Jr said.

"What a good standard for school most of the students here don't care as long as they have mommy and daddy's bankcards," Nathaniel replies earning a chuckle from Rose and Henry Jr. Before any of the three friends could say anything Henry Jr's phone starts vibrating in his pocket. Henry Jr pulls his phone out from his pocket and sees his dad's contact on caller id.

"I'll be back in a minute," Henry Jr spoke as he got up from his seat and walked away from the table to what he believed to be an empty corridor. Henry Jr then answers his phone and puts his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Dad" Henry Jr says just after answering the call.

"Jr, how was your first lesson English did you behave,"? Henry asks.

"Yes, I behaved and how did you know I had English first," Henry Jr said.

"I asked the school to email me a copy of your timetable so I know when you are in and out of lessons," Henry explains to his son. Henry Jr finds himself so offended god, is that how little he trusts me, Henry Jr thought to himself.

"Really Dad, getting the school email you have timetable so you can spy on me," Henry Jr snaps irritated at his father.

"Don't talk to me like that Henry, I have every right to know where you will be at all times especially since you're in another country," Henry scolds his son. How dare his son speak to him like that Henry thought in his head.

"Well, it wouldn't have to be that way if you didn't send me over here to England," Henry Jr tells his father.

"Enough Henry, I didn't have a choice you were out of control you set your school on fire do you know how many strings me and your aunts had to pull to stop it from being revealed now listen to me carefully kid you're staying at Merriwick house, you're going to go through the two years without me hearing a single bad word against you, Henry it's time to grow up and learn to be good," Henry shouts down the phone.

"I-I yes sir," Henry Jr replied knowing that his father won't listen to anything he has to say for some reason they never recognise how smart he can be.

"Now have a nice day at school, I'll be calling here and there throughout the weeks to check up on you," Henry told his son calming down very little.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange things occur

**Chapter 3 Strange things occur.**

Henry Jr's conversation with his father left him in a foul mood all day. But he didn't show it in front of his friends or in his school hours he just focused on his work. When the school day ended Henry Jr and Nathaniel walked Rose back to the house owned by the boarding school she lived in before walking back together to Merriwick house. After tea Henry Jr went straight up to his room where he sat down on his bed with a book he brought over from the US with him. The book is one he wrote as a child one with an explorer that searched for magical objects. The type of magical objects he wrote in the book he gained from his family Book of Shadows.

"What you reading there,"? Nathaniel asks upon entering their bedroom.

"Nothing really," Henry Jr replies quickly closes his book and puts it's under his pillow.

"Do you want to play one of my computers games,"? Nathaniel asked.

"Sure," Henry Jr says. The two played multiple computer games for a couple of hours. Around 9 pm the two got ready for bed. Henry Jr could barely sleep at all due to what he would describe as unnatural cold in his room. No matter how much he sucks up to his blanket. As Henry Jr tries to fall asleep once again he suddenly sees a small but bright light coming from underneath his dresser draws. Henry Jr lets his curiosity get the best of him and get out of his bed and walks over to his dresser draws. Henry Jr carefully places one of his hands underneath his dresser draws a second later after Henry Jr and the bright light make contact the light vanishes but leaves behind a mysterious object in Henry Jr's hand. Henry Jr pulls his hand out from under the dresser and sees the object that mysteriously appeared in his hand is an old dust brown leather bound journal.

"And my dad thought he could keep magic away from me," Henry Jr whispered to himself so no one could hear him. Henry Jr then quickly hides the journal in his school bag. After putting the journal into his schoolbag Henry Jr gets back into his bed and tries to catch some sleep.

* * *

Henry Jr's second school day started fast but the second lesson Maths lasted for an hour and a half. After the maths lesson Rose, Nate and Henry Jr split ways Rose told her friends she had to go the local library for research. While Nate told his friends he had to go for a job interview. Henry Jr told his friends he had to go and buy some stuff since he couldn't bring a lot of stuff over from America. Rose goes to the library just like she told her friends but it wasn't for school research it's for something much bigger. In the library, Rose goes into a private office where a man is sat behind a desk. The man is tall and has black hair as well as brown eyes. The man is wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You're late," The man says.

"The teacher let us out late," Rose replied.

"Did you find the supposed journal,"? The man asks.

"No, Christopher, I didn't I haven't been able to find it," Rose said.

"I've given you since Easter which was months ago, I need that journal it could change everything" Christopher snapped.

"What is so important about this journal,"? Rose asked.

"The Journal is special and if you find the journal and give it to me, Rose, you will get what you desire," Christopher spoke.

"Fine, I'll keep looking just please don't get rid of it," Rose begged.

"I won't for now but I'm losing my patience," Christopher says with a malice.

"I have to sort a few things out before I head back to school I promise I will find the journal," Rose replied as she leaves the office then the library.

* * *

Meanwhile, around ten minutes away from the school lies the local shop where all things related to Wicca lies. The shop is called Just Magic. Henry Jr enters the shop and can see shelves filled with various items and ingredients that some are considered to be magical or representations of magic. As Henry Jr goes to check out some Blood Meal, he can see in the corner of his eye his new friend Nathaniel with some teens that appear to be their age. Nathaniel doesn't seem to notice Henry Jr nor does Nathaniel friends.

"Are we still meeting up tonight,"? One of Nathaniel friends asks.

"Yes, but I can only do half an hour tonight sorry," Nathaniel replied.

"That's okay what spell are we going to perform tonight,"? Another friend of Nathaniel's friend asked.

"Animal conjuring spell," Nathaniel suggested.

"Sounds good," One of Nathaniel's friends says.

"I have to pay for these and head back soon," Nathaniel tells his friends as he walks over to the counter and pays for some ingredients. Nathaniel and his friends then leave the shop and head separate ways.

* * *

Henry Jr now the only customer in the store opens up his small piece of paper from one of his trousers pocket and begins to look for certain ingredients in store and can find any but one. The owner of the establishment can see Henry Jr still searching for one ingredient decides to approach Henry Jr and help him.

"Can I help you,"? The owner asks. The owner has light blue eyes and blond hair.

"Yes, have you got any Blood Meal," Henry Jr replied.

"Blood Meal, that's not the average ingredient and neither are the ingredients in your hand," The owner said.

"I'm not the average person," Henry Jr tells the owner hoping not to come across rude.

"I can tell my name is Keith Richardson and I make sure I know every one of my customers," Keith says.

"Well, Keith my name is Hayden and my family have some ties to the supernatural community" Henry spoke he been told lying is wrong and only acceptable in his family when it came to hiding their secrete but he doesn't know if he can trust Keith right now.

"It's nice to meet you, Hayden is Hayden, your only name like Cher,"? Keith asked.

"Hayden Mitchell," Henry Jr replied.

"So from the ingredients you want to buy it sounds like you think you might have a ghost," Keith says.

"Only a precaution just in case you can never be too safe," Henry Jr said.

"I agree with that let me go and check the back to see if I have any Blood Meal," Keith tells Henry Jr before walking over to the back of the shop and searches for Blood Meal. He finds a large container that anyone outside of the supernatural world would think would hold classic sweets. But in this case, it holds Blood Meal. Blood Meal is a red powder-like substance that is an ingredient used against ghosts. Keith is able to pour some Blood Meal from the container into a sandwich bag. Then Keith places a medium sized sticker onto the sandwich bag that now contains some Blood Meal and writes the Blood Meal onto the sticker before walking back to the front of the shop behind the counter holding sandwich bag in his hand.

"I've found some right here," Keith says. Henry Jr walks over to the counter and pays for all the ingredients he wishes to buy and the total price comes up to £10. Henry Jr quickly places his ingredients that are already in a small bag into his schoolbag before leaving the store.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Murder most foul

**Chapter 4 Murder most foul.**

The rest of the school day went really fast and Henry Jr couldn't help but be curious about finding the old leather-bound book what he believed to be a journal and his new friend Nate being a witch in such a short time apart. Henry Jr hadn't opened the leather - bound book yet but he knew he would soon but first he had to make a potion to get rid of a potential ghost in his room. When the school day ended students ran to main entrances/exits to leave the school. However, in one of the ground floor bottom girl bathrooms lies Elizabeth Stevens the head girl. Elizabeth has short blond hair and blue eyes and is one of the most popular girls in school especially in the drama department. Elizabeth goes into one of the toilet cubicles for around a minute then leaves the cubicle and goes to one of the sinks and starts to wash her hands. Behind Elizabeth, a dark mist manifests out from nowhere. Now from the dark mist a ghost of a woman in her thirties the ghost hair is long and is black and with a grey complexion and her eyes are just black nothing else. Elizabeth glancing up away from her hand is horrified and scared upon seeing the ghost behind her thanks to the mirror.

"You must pay," The ghost says to Elizabeth, Elizabeth runs to the bathroom door only for the ghost reaches the door faster than Elizabeth.

"Please don't," Elizabeth begs.

"You must pay," The ghost replied before holding out her hand towards the girl. The ghost than uses telekinesis channelling it dislocates, several bones in Elizabeth right hand. Elizabeth screams out in pain. The ghost doesn't stop there though the ghost then dislocates several bones in Elizabeth's left leg causing Elizabeth to fall to the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Please stop, it h...hurts," Elizabeth begged again.

* * *

The following morning Henry Jr and Nathaniel met Rosie at the school gates. The three friends who don't have to be in school for another fifteen minutes just decide to hang around for a while. Rose who is dying to pass on some of the biggest news she ever been told.

"Guys, you never guess what," Rose says.

"What," Both Henry Jr and Nate replied.

"Elizabeth Stevens, she was murdered last night," Rose tells her friends.

"WHAT," Henry Jr and Nate shout.

"Murdered as in she was killed," Rose said.

"How,"? Henry Jr asks barely a week into his new school and somebody has been killed soon after he found that leather bound book there has to be a connection.

"Apparently some of her bones were dislocated and her neck was snapped," Rose told her friends.

"But why isn't it in the news," Nate asked.

"I don't know but a cleaner found the body this morning told the headteacher who called the police," Rose explained.

"Ths could be a rumour after all what kind of school would let students on the premises just after a murder," Henry Jr points out hoping it's just a rumour.

"Look we'll find out the moment we get into school," Nate says.

* * *

As soon as the students entered the school the years 7 and 8 were sent to one of the two theatres where the head of their year would be giving them an emergency assembly. While years 9, 10 and 11 were sent to the other theatre. Henry Jr, Rose and Nate are sat down in one of the furthest rows away from the stage. On the stage is where the headteacher Mark Richardson who looks like he's in his forties. Mark Richardson has short grey hair and blue eyes and is wearing a grey full suit.

"Another school day and the reason why I have called you all here is to discuss Elizabeth Stevens," Mark Richarson says.

"I knew it I told you guys," Rose whispers to Henry Jr and Nate and is lucky that no teacher heard her.

"Elizabeth Stevens murder is just a vicious rumour Elizabeth, had an epileptic fit that happened to be deadly and our school has suffered a great loss," Mark Richardson said.

"Wait, can you actually die from an epileptic fit,"? Nate asks in a whisper.

"I think so in a few cases," Henry Jr replied very quietly.

"And just how we have now suffered a great loss her parents will heartbroken forever and these vicious rumours of the girl's murder does not help them, I will hear no more of these rumours and if I hear any student talk or make another rumour you will be disciplined," Mark Richardson tells the years 9, 10 and 11 students before dismissing them. When Henry Jr, Rose and Nate get out of the theatre and start walking towards their lesson they find them continuing their conversation they started in the assembly.

"Poor Elizabeth, but what I want to know who started this rumour," Nate commented still quietly so no teacher could hear him.

"Rose, do you know,"? Henry Jr asked in a whisper.

"No, I got told by a friend and he got told by someone else's friend," Rose replied.

"It doesn't matter let's just leave her to rest in peace," Nate said ending the discussion there but Henry Jr can't help but wonder if the death is related to the book he found the other night!

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5: Nathaniel's Coven

**Chapter 5 Nathaniel's coven.**

After school, Nathaniel met up with his friends he talked to at Just Magic shop. While Rose met up with Christopher but this Christoper is not Christopher Halliwell. Then we have Henry Jr who is in his room reading the leather bound book. The leather bound book proved to be a journal which belonged to a woman called Faith Merriwick. Henry Jr can't help but keep reading the journal its so intriguing Henry Jr though. That was until the next entry comes up and after the first paragraph. Henry Jr stops reading the journal and puts it in his school bag before opening his laptop. Henry Jr once he logs onto his laptop he opens up his internet browser and searches 'Ring of light'. The results are mostly just the average ring sales and online stores where you can purchase such rings. But eventually after around fifteen minutes of searching Henry Jr comes across a website that holds countless myths and legends. Henry Jr starts reading through the website myths and legends section and almost closes his tab but once he sees the heading Ring of light he stops and just scrolls down slightly.

"The Ring of light is said to be in according to records back in the Witch Trials to be a magical ring that Witches used to enhance their powers and grant powers to people who seek to be in their coven," Henry Jr reads out loud not fearing anyone hearing him. Just as Henry Jr is about to read the next couple of lines he's phone starts to vibrate Henry Jr looks at his phone and sees his older sister Tamora's caller id. Henry Jr picks up his phone and answers his call.

"Hey Jr," Tamora said.

"Hey, sis did the governor ask you to call and check up on me," Henry Jr says.

"Maybe Jr, how are things is that new school of yours good,"? Tamora asks.

"Kind of although it's in another kingdom with God knows how many miles away from San Fransico," Henry Jr commented.

"You didn't give Dad a choice Jr, what was he supposed to do pat your back and take you for some ice cream," Tamora replied. Henry Jr was about to tell her what he told his family countless times but he knew they would never believe him so he thought he just remains civil for now.

"Nevermind how's Magic School"? Henry Jr asked.

"Great you know cousin Wyatt thinking he the most powerful witch in the world when it's really our mom and aunts," Tamora spoke and again it sinks her mother is dead and it still hurts to this day.

"That sounds like Wyatt how's Kat," Henry Jr asks Tamora.

"Fine her powers are growing like Aunt Piper's oh, you never guess Aunt Piper can freeze good witches her powers have developed that much," Tamora tells Henry Jr.

"Wow, just proves she not to be messed with," Henry Jr says.

"More like a super witch," Tamora replied.

"I'm going to have to get going now sis, I need to get a shower and do some homework," Henry Jr says.

"Okay talk soon love you," Tamora replied.

"Love you too sis," Henry Jr said and then seconds later Tamora ends the call.

* * *

While Henry Jr carries on reading the section of the Ring of Light on his laptop over at some small abandoned building we have Nathaniel and his friends he spoke to at the Just Magic shop. In one of the ran down offices Nathaniel and his gathered around a medium sized caldron.

"Animal conjuring spells isn't the easiest to perform," One of Nathaniel's coven members spoke.

"Well that's why we practice so we can improve our craft," Nathaniel tells that coven member.

"Let's just get this over with," Another one of Nathaniel's coven members said.

"Fine, I just need to add a few apple seeds," Nathaniel tells his coven members before dropping a few into a cauldron which he pulled out from his pocket. Nathaniel then joins hands with his coven members creating a small circle.

"A small wish we want to be fulfilled a coven working as one like it should be we ask you to bring forth a white dove a symbol of heaven grant our small request make us happy," The coven chants and small white orbs rise from the cauldron and with a small burst of light from the orbs a white dove is emerges from the light and the white orbs just fade away.

"We did it," One of the coven members says.

* * *

Just a few miles away from the abandoned building where Nathaniel and his coven are practising magic. We have the Headteacher Mark Richardson, Sandra Sanderson who teaches English to Nathaniel, Henry Jr and Rose. Edward Mayberry the housekeeper is also present down an old alley.

"This wasn't supposed to happen the girl wasn't supposed to die until the ritual," Sandra tells the two men.

"We know that Sandra but some other power has intervened and we need to figure out who or what did so our masters can take it out," Mark replied.

"Our masters are some of the lowest levels - demons of all time only as a collective do they really have the power that's why they need us for the ritual," Edward spoke up.

"They will after the ritual and then they give us what we want we just need to find the one who wears the Ring of Light," Mark says.

"The ring could be cloaked and anyone witch in the school could be wearing it," Sandra said.

"Then we draw them out our masters must have something to help us find the witches in our school," Edward says.

"And once we narrow the witches down we can pick them off one by one without killing them we torture them to obtain the ring," Sandra told the men.

"Henry Mitchell the new student Elizabeth died shortly after he arrived do you think he killed her to intervene,"? Mark asks.

"Perhaps Edward, you keep your eye on him," Sandra spoke.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6: Awakening

**Chapter 6 Awakening.**

Over at the house where Henry Jr and Nathaniel have to live while attending boarding school. Henry Jr who has found all that he can so far on Ring of Light just fo searching for the Ring of Light. Henry Jr decides to try and find more about Faith Merriwick and her family. To do this legally proved to be difficult since he doesn't know a lot about her and so far Faith Merriwick journal is all over the place seems like she only wrote it in during her most difficult times from what he read so far. So Henry Jr finds himself hacking into certain well-protected files that you need very special permission to gain access. Yes, Henry Jr has computer hacking skills although he hasn't done it in a while and he was careful enough not to get caught by authorities or his family. This time the reason for hacking is valid in Henry Jr's eyes, after all, a student was murdered! Henry Jr is shocked at what he discovers about Faith's bloodline and who is apart of her bloodline. Henry Jr quickly using his hacking skills to track down Nathaniel's phone location he writes down the address before shutting down his laptop he then picks up his school bag and leaves the boarding house.

Meanwhile, Edward, Sandra and Mark have returned to the closed school in the dead of the night. When no one is sure to be there. The three make their way to Mark's office the school was built over 100 years ago when they arrive at Mark's office Mark leads the other two over to his bookshelf. Mark gently pulls one of the books back for a second causing the bookshelf to move slowly to one side revealing a portal that is so dark and black it might as well be a black hole. The three walk through the portal and end up in a room that has stone/rock for walls and in the centre of the room lies a pool of dark water.

"Masters of darkness we call to thee reveal yourselves to your humble servants," The three chant as they walk over to the pool and bow down. The three chant this two more times and then suddenly from the pool emerges four demons that are wearing dark cloaks that conceal their faces.

"You have awakened us early why,"? One of the demons asks.

"We apologise but we have a problem one of our students has been murdered," Mark replied looking up at the demons hoping they would have a solution.

"WHAT," Another one of the demon shouts.

"Calm down just kill the mortal responsible for the crime so no more of the sacrifices she will be killed before the ritual," One of the four demons tell the three mortals.

"If only if were it that easy sires we believe that the killer was supernatural," Sandra tells the demons.

"Supernatural tell us how she died and quickly," One of the demons' demands.

"Several bones were dislocated and her neck was snapped" Edward explains.

"A being that possesses telekinesis perhaps or an ability that allows he or she to mimic super strength," Another one of the demons spoke.

"We ask for your help to draw out the witches of our school," Mark tells the demons.

"We have something that will draw out any witches in the school but it will only work for four hours," One of the demons told the three mortals as the demon held out its hand three small potion vials appear and the demon then hands them over to Sandra.

"Add the potions to the drinks of the school and boarding houses only a drop into each drink and when a witch consumes one of the drinks they will suffer from a headache for four hours you can figure out what to do from there," Another one of the demons say before vanishes back under the pool of darkness.

* * *

Henry Jr now knowing Nathaniel's location makes his way to the abandoned building. Once there Henry Jr looks for a safe entry point. Henry Jr finds a safe entry point easily and enters the abandoned build and has to search many empty offices until finally, he finds the office where Nathaniel and his coven lie. Henry Jr crouches underneath a dusty old desk and listens to out to what they have to say.

"Elizabeth do you think she was a victim of the supernatural,"? One of Nathaniel's coven members asks.

"Maybe it is suspicious but I doubt we can figure out if she was," Nathaniel replied.

"Why we have magic and that powerful ring,"? Another coven member asked.

"Looking into the past spells or to reveal a killer unknown are spells that are beyond our skills at the moment and the ring's power can't just be used on a whim it only works when it wants to," Nathaniel tells his coven.

"Than what use is the dam ring," A coven member snapped. The ring on Nathaniel's second thing on his left-hand small gem glows a bright blue light. The coven members step away from Nathaniel in awe and in fear. Nathaniel finds the ring pulling his left-hand towards the desk Henry Jr hiding underneath. The ring uses its magic to lift the desk Henry Jr is hiding underneath. The desk that hovers in midair is then ripped to shreds through the ring's magic. Henry Jr covers his face with his eyes before standing up looking directly at Nathaniel and the ring.

"HENRY," Nathaniel shouted surprised to see his new friend here.

"Nate, stop whatever you're doing with the ring," Henry Jr replied.

"I can't Henry," Nathaniel says and seconds later the ring admits a blast of blue light from the gem. Henry Jr unable to run or duck from the blast of light is hit and thrown back into one of the wall only a few centuries away from a window! As Henry Jr falls another blast of blue light hits and teleports him out of the abandoned office!

"Oh, my god Nate what have you done," One of the coven members shouts.

"It wasn't me it was the ring I had no control," Nathaniel said.

"Yeah, right guys let's leave before Nate does whatever he did to Henry to us," A coven member spoke and seconds later Nathaniel's coven leave the office and make their way out of the abandoned building.

"I need to find Henry," Nathaniel tells himself as he turns back to the cauldron his eyes see a window open which was closed moments before and sees no sign of the white dove they conjured he puts that thought aside and tries to locate Henry Jr through scrying after he finds a map on a desk near the cauldron he pulls out a crystal on a chain from his pocket and begins to try and scry for Henry.

* * *

Hours went by and Nathaniel had no luck scrying for Henry Jr. He can't believe the ring acted out in just what he believed to be a vicious manner. Sure the ring acted out here and there in the past but never that bad. Nathaniel unable to locate Henry Jr picks up his things such as Book of Shadows and ingredients for potions and puts them in his schoolbag before leaving the abandoned building. When Nathaniel returns to the boarding house he just heads straight upstairs to his room where he is shocked and relieved to see Henry Jr lying on his bed and appears to be asleep.

"Oh, thank god," Nathaniel says to himself as he drops his schoolbag onto the floor and runs up to Henry Jr's bed.

"W...Who there,"? Henry Jr asks as his eye's slowly open and he wakes up from his sleep.

"Are you okay with what I did in the abandoned office,"? Nathaniel questions Henry Jr.

"After you did what I've been here for the last couple of hours, I haven't been to an abandoned building," Henry Jr said.

"Nevermind I'll explain in the morning," Nathaniel tells Henry Jr.

"I know I wanted to speak to you about something," Henry Jr replied as he moves to the up position on his bed.

"Speak about what,"? Nathaniel asked Henry Jr.

"I found some journal the other night in our room a journal belonging to a Faith Merriwick," Henry Jr spoke as he got off his bed walked over to where he's schoolbag lies. Henry Jr opens up his schoolbag and takes out the journal. He then walks back over to his bed Henry Jr opens the journal up onto the page he was reading not to long ago.

"As in the house we live is named after," Nathaniel replied.

"Yes, but just listen to this entry," Henry Jr says.

"Go on then," Nathaniel told Henry Jr.

"Today was the day my mother gave me the ring the responsibility no the burden she told me that I have come of age and now it's time for me to protect its scared power from all forces all I want is for the ring to go and find a new owner but every time I try and take the ring off the ring just burns me," Henry Jr reads out loud but not too loud to Nathaniel.

"And this has to do with me," Nathaniel said.

"I did some digging and I found this," Henry Jr spoke as he grabbed for his schoolbag and pulls out a small paper wallet that holds some couple pieces of paper. Nathaniel takes the paper wallet out of Henry Jr's hand and pulls the pieces of paper that are folded into half. Nathaniel opens up the half pieces of paper and starts reading through and is shocked to see what Henry Jr has uncovered.

"My family tree, Faith Merriwick and all the crime scenes people in my family have been found across the years in unsolved cases," Nathaniel replied.

"I know you're a witch Nate, and I'm not going to expose you if that's what you're worried about," Henry Jr whispers to Nathaniel.

"Your crazy Henry witches don't exist and I doubt you got my family history legally," Nathaniel told Henry Jr.

"I know witches exist Nate I'm related to them you've heard of the Charmed Ones right," Henry Jr said.

"Yes, the three most powerful witches of all time past, present and future and if you are related you showed no sign of powers," Nathaniel points out to Henry Jr.

"I'm mortal I was adopted by Paige Matthews the youngest Charmed One and her husband Henry Mitchell, that's why I have no powers everything I know about the supernatural I had to sneak around my family to get," Henry Jr says.

"I guess I believe you, but if this is the ring Faith was writing about in her journal than how the hell was it lost for almost fifty years,"? Nathaniel asked.

"I don't know but if that is the ring that Faith was given then it has to be the Ring of Light," Henry Jr commented.

"The Ring of Light from what I gathered from my family's Book of Shadows is a powerful ring created by the First Witch and holds ancient powers and the ring according to myth can only be used by a good witch but the witch has to be a high priest or priestess know one knows the full extent of its powers I had to cloak from everyone but my coven," Nathaniel explained to Henry Jr.

"Well, if Elizabeth's murder was supernatural I guess its safe to assume that some evil is after the ring," Henry Jr says.

"My coven has just walked out on me, I have no one to help me keep this ring safe do you think your family will help us,"? Nathaniel asks.

"Hell, no my family won't believe a word I say and my Dad will only convince them that I'm lying because that's all they ever think I did ever since I burnt my old school down," Henry Jr tells Nathaniel.

"You burnt down your old school why,"? Nathaniel questions.

"A few months ago the Frost Demon kept attacking my school, I tried telling my Dad, sisters even my aunts and cousins but they all thought I was trying to get some attention since I'm non-magical or for some stupid reason, since nobody believed me, I snuck around my Aunt Piper at her house and managed to search their Book of Shadows and found an entry I learned that the Frost Demon is one of the earliest known demonds and can only be killed by the purest fire or fire set by someone pure," Henry Jr told Nathaniel.

"Carry on what made you want to burn down your school," Nathaniel said.

"When the Frost Demon attacked again he threw a blast of Cyrokinesis at me, hoping to use me as bait for my cousins, sisters and aunts but the funny thing is the blast didn't affect me it was like I was immune distracted by this weird occurrence allowed the other students and staff to leave the school with me and the Frost Demon alone I manage to set the school on fire the flames vanquished him, I got out of the building with bruises but also almost got myself arrested my Dad and my Aunts had to pull kinds of strings to not get me arrested but they still didn't believe me and here I am now," Henry Jr replied.

"Your family is off the table I say we figure this out in morning I'm tired," Nathaniel spoke.

"Same here," Henry Jr says.

* * *

The following morning Henry Jr woke up around 6 am unable to sleep and feeling rather ill. Henry Jr gets out of his bed picks up his dressing gown and leaves his bedroom and head straights for one of the bathrooms. Once in one of the bathrooms, Henry Jr closes the door puts his dressing gown onto one of the coat hangers on the door takes off his clothes and hops into the shower. Henry Jr turns on the shower and lets the hot water pour down onto him. Henry Jr soon finds himself having a strange flash of him in some abandoned office where Nathaniel and his coven where. Then he has another flash on where Nathaniel wearing the ring a blast of magic hitting him and he sees himself going flying back into a wall. The flash ends and Henry Jr gasps causing his brown eyes to glow blue and from he lets out a powdery stream of ice from his mouth! This stream of ice hits one of the shower walls but soon spreads and covers all the walls of the shower then freezes the shower head and the water that was pouring down creating icicles.

"What's happening to me,"? Henry Jr asks himself.

End of chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7: Drawing Out Witches

**Chapter 7 Drawing out witches.**

Henry Jr got out of the shower in mere seconds after he froze the shower! Henry Jr quickly dries himself with a towel and puts his pyjamas back on. Henry Jr then picks up his towel and any other things he brought into the bathroom and swiftly runs across to his shared room where gets changed into his uniform. Around quarter to seven, Nathaniel woke up and sees Henry Jr fully dressed.

"You're up early Henry," Nathaniel says.

"Nate something is wrong with me something I don't know what to do about," Henry Jr tells Nathaniel.

"What do you mean,"? Nathaniel asked.

"Come with me," Henry Jr said. Henry Jr leaves his room with Nathaniel and walks over to the bathroom he was in earlier.

"Henry, I may be single but we barely know each other," Nathaniel joked.

"Awh, what a shame and here I thought my plan was going to work," Henry Jr joked back.

"Come on show me what you want me to see," Nathaniel told Henry Jr. The two enter the bathroom and Nathaniel gaps at the still frozen shower walls and head of course some of the ice has melted and still is.

"You did this," Nathaniel spoke.

"Yes, I don't know how I'm just a mere mortal in Tamora's eyes" Henry Jr replied.

"Maybe the ring did it," Nathaniel suggests.

"If it did can it undo it,"? Henry Jr asks.

"Why would you want to lose these powers sure you would have to learn to control them but still," Nathaniel questions his friend.

"Living a magic life isn't the best my mom got killed trying to save an innocent and the last time I was involved in something magical my school burned down just imagine what would happen next time if I had magic my Dad already sees me as a failure," Henry Jr says.

"Okay a valid point but this ring doesn't come with an instruction manual but right now we need to figure out how you can control your powers while trying to figure out how to strip you of them since the ring gave you them I doubt a regular potion or spell can help if you can control these powers we won't get expose," Nathaniel tells Henry Jr.

"We need to get rid of all this ice before anyone sees it" Henry Jr replied.

"Easy a simple vanishing spell," Nathaniel says.

"Get on with it then," Henry Jr said.

"I call upon you spirit of light I ask for your help on this day of night the object that I see before me, I wish you now to make disappear make it clean itself up now make it now vanish so no mortal eyes cannot see by casting this spell so mote it be " Nathaniel chants and seconds later white orbs manifest from nowhere. The white orbs cause the ice to melt at an incredibly high speed. Once the ice is melted the water just disappears along with the white orbs of light.

* * *

Later that school day Henry Jr and Nathaniel found themselves suffering from headache one that has lasted for two hours. Now for the first two hours, they could handle it but now it has become unbearable. At Student Services, we have Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rosie, hoping to get something that gives them relief from these awful headaches.

"What can I do for you,"? A member of staff asks Henry Jr.

"A headache can you please give me something," Henry Jr replied. The member of staff frowned as this has been the case for many students.

"How very likely he is like the fiftieth student to claim to have a headache," A member of staff complains.

"Hey, I'm not claiming I'm telling you," Henry Jr snapped what is with school and not believing her students?

"This is no way to talk to your superiors," A member of staff scolds. This irritates Henry Jr who hand start to manifest an icy powder no one but Rose and Nate see. Nate acts quickly by dragging Henry Jr discreetly away from Student Services to an empty corridor with Rose following.

"Henry, we have to keep our emotions in tack when it comes to managing our magic," Nathaniel tells Henry Jr.

"I know its just so hard and she was irritating me," Henry Jr replied.

"Since when have you had powers,"? Rose asked Henry Jr.

"Since this morning," Henry Jr says.

"Long story short the ring gave him powers don't worry Henry, Rose one of us, she has powers" Nathaniel spoke.

"I'm a firestarter," Rose told Henry Jr.

"Wow, okay that's a lot but I can't control these powers and if I don't get rid of this headache soon I'm going to freeze the entire school," Henry Jr spoke.

"No, you're not we just need to work together to make a hold that you can use to remain in control of your powers," Rose replied.

"When we're in school all the time,"? Henry Jr asks.

"After school, tonight don't go straight back to your boarding house, we'll meet at one of the old office buildings and practice there," Rose said.

"Fine," Both of the boys say at the same time in agreement.

At the end of the school day, the headteacher received a list with the names of all the students complaining of server headaches. The headteacher smiles knowing they have ruled out the supernatural children from the mortals!

End of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8: Training and Theft

**Chapter 8 Training and theft.**

After school, Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose return to the abandoned office building. Nathaniel brought over his Book of Shadows (BOS). In one of the abandoned offices, Nathaniel and Rose easily set up a training course for the three of them to go through to practice their powers. The training course was set up to practice their aim when using magic.

"Wow, attack of the cardboard boxes," Henry Jr says.

"We're going to use them for targets," Nathaniel tells Henry Jr.

"How do I use this new power,"? Henry Jr asks.

"First we need to establish how you channel your power typically from what I've read in my Book of Shadows, cryokinesis users normally channel their power through their hands," Nathaniel explained.

"Okay, what kind of emotions do they typically use to fuel their power,"? Henry Jr asks.

"The opposite of what we Firestarters use to fuel our powers love, passion, happy thoughts sometimes irritation can fuel your magic," Rose said. Before raising one of her hands towards a cardboard box Rose then thinks of a memory that triggers anger. Seconds later a small stream of orange fire manifests from her hand and hits her target. The box then sets alight and begins to burn.

"Fire spreads," Henry Jr shouts in a panicked tone makes a quick hand gesture directed towards the box of fire. From Henry Jr's hand, a stream of powerful frost and ice is released. The stream of ice and frost extinguishes the small fire and freezes a small section of the box.

"Now, remember if you're ever struggling to control and manage your powers panic is one of your triggers," Nathaniel says.

* * *

The three friends practised their powers. Nathaniel had to bring seeds and the odd pieces of rock to use his power over the earth and plants. Their training lasted around two hours. After finishing their training session the three are just about to leave. When Rose discreetly looks inside Henry Jr's bag and notices the journal. Rose manages to open the journal and see on the first page 'Faith Merriwick' written down. Rose looks up from the bag and knows she needs to distract the boys.

"Nate, I think a bag of your seeds is over there," Rose tells Nate as she points over to a random spot. Nate and Henry Jr walk over to that spot turning away from Rose giving Rose enough time to grab the journal from Henry Jr's bag and put it in hers.

"I think you're just seeing things," Nathaniel replied as he Henry Jr walked back over to Rose.

"Easy mistake," Rose said.

"Time to leave we can't stay out too long and I have to make a call to my untrusting Dad," Henry Jr spoke.

"Okay," Nathaniel and Rose say and then seconds later each friend picked up their own school bags and left the abandoned building.

* * *

After leaving the abandoned building, Rose made her way to a small apartment block. Rose finds the apartment number 4 and knocks on the door. The door is answered by the man who she met up with at the library not too long ago.

"Rose, have you found the journal"? Christopher Mercer asked.

"Yes, it's in my schoolbag" Rose replied.

"Come on in then," Christopher Mercer tells Rose. Rose then enters the small ran down apartment. The apartment consisted of an open living room and kitchen, a small bathroom and bedroom. Rose made her way to the small white leather couch and sits down.

"Have you still got it"? Rose asks Christopher Mercer while he closes the apartment door and walks over to the opposite white leather couch.

"Yes," Christopher Mercer spoke.

"Go and get it and we'll exchange the two items at the same time," Rose told Christopher Mercer. Christopher Mercer nods understanding why she would want to do the exchange this way.

"First prove to me that you actually have the journal," Christopher Mercer said. Rose frowns for a moment before pulling out the journal and opening it to the first page where the name 'Faith Merriwick' is written down. Satisfied with the evidence Christopher Mercer gets up from his seat and enters his bedroom where he looks down at the bottom of his bed where he hides his very small safe. Christopher Mercer unlocks his safe and pulls out a small dark brown vial that has a small liquid in it. Christopher Mercer locks the safe before returning to the living room. Christopher Mercer than walks over to Rose and holds out the vial. The two steadily exchange the two items.

"Ash of a tree that was burned by dragon fire" Rose reads out the label on the vial.

"A very potent magical healing remedy stronger than a Whitelighter's ability to heal" Christopher Mercer replies.

"Thank you, you have no idea how long I've wanted this" Rose says.

"With any luck, we won't ever pass paths again" Christopher Mercer commented.

"Hopefully never, you never told me why you want the journal so bad" Rose spoke.

"My reasons are mine and mine alone Rose, I suggest you use that Ash while you have time" Christopher Mercer replied. Rose then just leaves the apartment and makes her way back to her boarding house overjoyed that she now has what she wanted for months. But now she has to deal with lying to her best friend Nathaniel and new friend Henry Jr!

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9: Different Paths

**Chapter 9 Different paths.**

The next morning Nathaniel and Henry Jr woke up at 6 am to get ready for school. It took 30 minutes for the boys to get ready. After getting ready the boys went downstairs and made themselves breakfast. That was just some cereal and cups of coffee to eat and drink. Once they finished their breakfast they washed their pots and returned to their room. Now quarter past 7 the boys check if they have everything they need in their bags. This is when Henry Jr realises Faith Merriwick's journal is missing!

"Nate," Henry Jr says.

"What Henry" Nathaniel replied.

"The journal is gone," Henry Jr tells Nathaniel.

"WHAT, we need to find it since it may hold to how we control this ring" Nathaniel spoke.

"And the schoolgirl murder might be linked to the journal" Henry Jr points out.

"We might have to skip the first lesson," Nathaniel said.

"Great my Dad is going to kill me or send Tamora to do it" Henry Jr complained.

"HENRY. I know your relationship with your dad is on thin ice," Nathaniel replies.

"More like shards of glass." Henry Jr joked.

"What I'm trying to say right now is the chance of the journal falling into the wrong hands is high. School is important but whatever Faith wrote in that journal could hold key importance to the side of good." Nathaniel told Henry Jr.

"You're right." Henry Jr replied.

"I always am," Nathaniel spoke.

* * *

The two left 15 minutes before everyone else in their boarding house. They needed somewhere safe to cast a locator's spell. They find themselves in a small backstreet just a couple of minutes away from their school.

"This looks like a good place for a location spell." Henry Jr commented. God Henry Jr knows his Dad is going to be pissed at him. But this is a good cause that's what really counts.

"Let's just hope we can find the journal and quickly who knows who has the journal," Nathaniel says as pulls out his small three binder BOS and finds the locator spell page.

"I've never cast a locator's spell before," Henry Jr said.

"It's only my third time, magic skipped quite a few generations of my family and when I learned I was a witch I realised. That my family's Book of Shadows must have burnt to ash at my old house when I was four." Nathaniel replied.

"Outch all that family heritage." Henry Jr spoke.

"Can't dwell on it and besides I have this mystery ring off my Mom," Nathaniel tells Henry Jr.

"True, now let's find this journal." Henry Jr says as he and Nathaniel look down at the page preparing themselves to read the spell out loud.

"Magic forces we call to thee, help us now in our great need a journal lost holding great importance. Bless us now bless us be. Lead us to the place this sacred journal lies." The boys chant. After chanting the boys wait and look around for any signs that the spell has worked but see none.

"For god sake, I can't believe this didn't work," Nathaniel shouts.

"Wait what about another location spell or could we make a potion to enhance the power of the spell." Henry Jr suggests.

"We could try a potion. But I don't have those kinds of ingredients and the Just Magic shop isn't open until our break." Nathaniel told Henry Jr.

"Great, well we'll just go to school and go over to the store at break" Henry Jr replies. Nathaniel nods in agreement acknowledging Henry Jr's plan.

* * *

Henry Jr and Nathaniel arrived at school at 9:10 am. Knowing that they are late the two make their way to their first lesson English. The two enter Miss Sanderson's classroom. Upon entering the classroom Miss Sanderson who is standing at the whiteboard turns to face the door.

"Boys you're late." Miss Sanderson snapped.

"Sorry miss." The boys apologised.

"Just sit down." Miss Sanderson tells the boys. The boys spent no time to get to their seats and get on with their head.

"Why are you guys so late?" Rose asks.

"We'll tell you at breaks too many ears," Nathaniel replied. Rose just nods her head in acceptance.

"You boys have lost your lunch boys." Miss Sanderson told the boys. Although the boys are annoyed by this they just nod after all it's not like they could say they had to locate a journal. That could greatly affect the magical community. Little did the boys and Rose know Miss Sanderson knows the existence of the supernatural world!

* * *

After the teens' second lesson they went for their break. Rose can't help but feel guilty that she hiding the fact she stole the journal from the boys. But her family needs what only Christopher Mercer could provide. Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose make their way over to the Just Magic shop slyly sneaking out of school. Arriving at the shop they are greeted by the owner. Keith Richardson.

"What do I owe the pleasure Nathaniel, Rose and Hayden?" Keith asked. Rose and Nathaniel glance at Henry Jr for a moment before turning their attention back to Keith. Maybe Henry Jr isn't comfortable with a person knowing his first name?

"We're just here to find a couple of ingredients," Nathaniel tells Keith.

"What kind of ingredients?" Keith asks.

"Nothing special just ingredients that could enhance a location spell." Henry Jr replied.

"Well, help yourselves to whatever ingredients you need," Keith says. As he walks over to the counter. The three than begins to search shelves. Well, Rose pretends to anyway. Rose knows once they have the ingredients that will be enhanced their location spell the boys will discover she was the one who stole the journal she has to stall them or admit. But what will they think of her? Once the three have all the ingredients they need they walk over to the counter and purchase them from Keith wishes them a good day as they leave the shop.

"We'll perform the spell with the potion we'll have from this tonight after school." Henry Jr said.

"Sounds good," Nathaniel replies.

* * *

When the teens return to school over at that small apartment where Christopher Mercer lives. Christopher Mercer is looking through the journal for anything that could give him what he truly desires. When he learned about the existence of magic Christopher Mercer knew than what he wanted he wants Kelly back the only woman that he truly loved! Christopher Mercer soon learned when he was reading through Faith Merriwick's journal she also wrote down spells and potions.

"Come on give me a spell anything." Christopher Mercer says to himself as he flips through the journal. Christopher Mercer's attention is drawn away from the journal when his house phone starts to ring. Christopher Mercer grabs his house phone and answers it.

"Hey, Alexander, you've missed your third appointment." The man on the other end tells Christopher Mercer.

"Sorry, I for..." Christopher Mercer said before being interrupted.

"I forgot you've used this excuse hundreds of times you're so lucky you are my cousin otherwise I would have just removed your name from the clinic patient list." Alex's cousin replied.

"Just give me another appointment on another day and send me the date and time," Alexander told his cousin.

"Fine tonight 5 pm be there." Alex's cousin tells him.

* * *

After school Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose leave the school grounds. Rose walks away from her friends telling them she has some major family things to deal with. The boys accepted Rose's excuse and made their way to a backstreet so they could perform an enhanced locator spell. When they reach the backstreet they swallow a small potion that will help them enhanced a locator spell.

"A stolen journal that holds secrets yet to be revealed. Angels hear our plea lead us to the culprit allow us to retrieve what we've lost lead us to what we desire." Nathaniel and Henry Jr chant in unison. After chanting the wind begins to blow rubbish lying on the floor is picked up and travels wildly. Then in seconds, Nathaniel vanishes in a poof of smoke leaving Henry Jr alone!

"NATHANIEL," Henry Jr shouts as he looks around the street and sees no sign of his friend. However, Henry Jr hears small chirps and looks up in the direction of where he believes the sound is coming from. And sees on the chimney of a house is a white dove. The white dove flies down and circles Henry Jr for a moment before flying over to the entrance/exit of the street. Henry Jr then begins to run after the dove.

"I swear I'm going crazy." Henry Jr mumbled to himself.

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery Part 1

**Chapter 10 Discovery Part 1.**

Nathaniel appears in the cleaners' storage room. Nathaniel shocked at why he's just appeared here of all places. Nathaniel walks over to the storage room's door and carefully opens it slightly. Nathaniel sees a large corridor and a few nurses and doctors walking up and down the corridor.

"Why on earth have I been sent here?" Nathaniel asks himself before he suddenly finds himself developing attraction a magical pull. Nathaniel carefully and discretely left the storage room. And began to follow this magical pull towards whatever it wants to show him. Nathaniel arrives outside a small hospital room. Nathaniel looks in and sees Rose sat down on a seat. In the hospital bed lies an unconscious middle-aged man who Nathaniel recognised to be Rose's father.

"I did it Dad, I've found a way to heal you," Rose tells her unconscious father as she takes out the small vial filled with Ash of a tree that was burned by a dragon's fire. Rose carefully pours some of the Ash from the vial into her left palm before putting the vial to one side. Rose stands over her father and pours down the Ash onto her father. Rose's father's body absorbs the Ash and seconds later Rose's father becomes conscious!

"Rose," Rose's father shouts feeling a lot stronger but still weak.

"I'm here," Rose replies. Nathaniel then burst in!

"You stole the Journal," Nathaniel shouted.

"Nate, I can explain," Rose replied as she turned over to the door to face Nathaniel.

"Go ahead I wonder what could possibly justify you stealing a journal that could affect the fight between good and evil," Nathaniel says.

"My Dad, he was really sick dying not so long ago the Frost Demon attacked us at my grandmother's house, we fought back but he was too strong. He was badly wounded and fled but my grandmother was one of our relatives that didn't stand a chance. My Dad was cursed by the Frost Demon day by day his heart will slowly freeze. My Dad's Firestarter abilities started to fight off the curse at first. But the curse proved to be so long and my father ended up in a coma. I tried multiple healing remedies none worked, I even tried to contact a Whitelighter, I got no reply. But then this man showed up looking for the journal. He said he had a cure for my father but he would only give it to me if I gave him the journal." Rose explains to her friend Nate. Nate can't help but feel guilty for yelling at his friend.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you. If I knew this before I wouldn't have reacted that way." Nathaniel apologised.

"I understand your reaction. If my father wasn't dying I would have never of stole the journal," Rose said.

"The man you gave the Journal to where does he live and who is he?" Nathaniel asked.

"He lives in some apartment and his name is Christopher Mercer," Rose answered.

End of chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 11: Discovery Part 2

**Chapter 11 Discovery Part 2.**

Meanwhile, we have Henry Jr who is still following the white dove. The white dove leads Henry Jr over to a small private doctor's surgery. The doctor's surgery is called Mercer Health Surgery. Looking at the sign that informs patients what time the surgery is open during the day and night. Henry Jr notices he's got just under an hour before the surgery closes. Henry Jr notices the white dove flies over to the entrance making Henry Jr walk over there before the dove flies off. Henry Jr then enters the Mercer Health Surgery hoping to find answers. But little does Henry Jr know he'll find out more than just who has the journal. Henry Jr notices the waiting area is empty and there no sign of receptionists. Henry Jr feels a pulling feeling one directing him down the left corridor where doctor rooms 1-10 reside. Walking down the corridor he halts at room 9. Henry Jr doesn't bother to knock he just walks through the door.

Once inside Henry Jr sees Alex sat down on a chair next to the doctor's desk. Alex's cousin is sat in the doctor's chair checking Alex's blood pressure. Alex and his cousin are shocked to see someone burst into the doctor room.

"The journal which one of you two has it?" Henry Jr demands to know.

"I would leave right now before I call security." Alex's cousin threatened. Henry Jr just rolls his eyes in defiance.

"You can either give me the journal right now. Or this doctor's room will become a freezer." Henry Jr replies as he holds out one of his hands and concentrates allowing him to manifest an icy fog/mist from his hand.

"You're magical," Alex said.

"Gold star now the journal is very important and if it falls into the wrong hands which I suspect can cause a lot of damage. So, hand it over now." Henry Jr says.

"How did you find us. We've used potions to cloak this place?" Alex's cousin asks.

"You're potions weren't strong enough to keep out my friend's magic. Now some innocent girl has already lost her life and I suspect the journal can help me, figure out why." Henry Jr explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school in the secret chamber where the low-level demon group lie in hiding. Miss Sanderson the English teacher. A woman with black hair is waiting for her masters to rise!

"Please, masters come forth." Miss Sanderson begs. The group of low - level demons rise from a pool of dark water.

"You summon us again and so soon." Demon one said.

"We have a list of witches and magical students from the potion you gave us." Miss Sanderson tells her masters humbly.

"We can't kill them. We need them for the Harvest." Demon 2 pointed out.

"We need to contain them somewhere until it's time." Demon 3 says.

"They're sudden disappearance would cause alarm." Miss Sanderson buts in.

"The new student Henry Jr Mitchell. He may be involved we've done some research. He belongs to the Halliwell family kill him." Demon 3 ordered.

"How he's clearly magical which goes against the rumours?" Miss Sanderson asked her masters.

"Take this." Demon 4 answered as he waved his hand conjuring a small blade in Miss Sanderson's hands.

"Go, now and take this map it will lead you to him." Demon 1 said as he conjured a small map and hands it over to Miss Sanderson before she and the other demons sink into the dark water.

* * *

Now, back to the doctor's surgery. Henry Jr is sat on the hospital bed. While Alex and Alex's cousin are sat near the doctor's computer. Henry Jr is waiting for the journal and an explanation of why Alex wants it in the first place.

"Faith Merriwick was a powerful witch and guardian. She was chosen to be a guardian of the Ring of Light a powerful artefact." Alex's cousin tells Henry Jr.

"I know that bit." Henry Jr replied.

"Just carry on Elijah," Alex said to his cousin.

"This powerful artefact belongs to a set of 4 rings. That is said to be lost to all sides forever. The rings are hard to find because the rings protect themselves from locator spells. The Ring of Light is said to have been used by the First Witch to create all the other witch bloodlines. However, at some point, the ring decided it had no use of Neena and vanished and went to find another owner. The ring eventually found other owners. Who we believe belong to the Merriwick line any relatives distantly or directly related to Faith Merriwick. Faith was said to help quite a few innocents with the ring until. Humans in league with demons made her out to be the devil and with their dark influence over the people here killed Faith and had no consequences to face. Since then the ring we haven't been able to track we have no idea of where the ring is or if Faith has any of relations that are alive. Locating the journal was hitting two birds with one stone. I heard rumours that back then some witches wrote their spells and potions in their journals. I thought getting the journal could help us find where the ring is and help be reunited with someone Alex loved and still love deeply." Elijah explains fully to Henry Jr.

"And who was that?" Henry Jr asked but before Elijah or Alex could reply. Miss Sanderson kicks open the doctor's room door.

"Goodbye, Henry Mitchell." Miss Sanderson snarls before charging towards Henry Jr. Elijah acts quickly charging at Miss Sanderson. Elijah tackles Miss Sanderson to the floor. But she just kicks him in the privates kicking him off her. Miss Sanderson then goes to try and stab Henry Jr again but Alex punches her. She retaliates by cutting apart of his shoulder because of the blade. Henry Jr and Elijah find themselves getting the same cut in the same part of their shoulders like Alex has. Alex stumbles. Miss Sanderson then begins to corner Henry Jr.

"Stay back." Henry Jr snapped.

"Make me," Miss Sanderson taunted. As she goes to stab Henry Jr in his chest he makes a quick hand gesture not thinking he releasing a blast of cryokinesis that is so strong it freezes Miss Sanderson into a block of ice! The blade Miss Sanderson was holding dropped to the floor.

"What have I done." Henry Jr shouts shocked at what he has just done to Miss Sanderson a teacher he believed to be good.

"You okay?" Alex questioned Henry Jr and Elijah as he helps Elijah to his feet.

"I-I don't know I just froze a teacher." Henry Jr replies. He didn't want this to happen.

"Wait how did you two get cut she only cut me with the blade?" Alex asks.

"I have no idea." Henry Jr answered. Elijah picks up the blade and notices there is tree inscribed on the blade.

"This blade is enchanted. The tree inscription is a symbol of family and blood. It hurt me too because I'm your cousin Alex. Hang on Henry it hurt you too you have to be some blood relation." Elijah explains.

"Sorry, I know who my family is. I was adopted by Paige and Henry Mitchell." Henry Jr says.

"Our family was killed off by demons. Elijah can't have kids. Oh, no Kelly was pregnant that's why she left. She couldn't handle the existence of magic and left without telling me she was pregnant." Alex spoke figuring out why the blade hurt the three of them.

"But my biological Mom died back in San Fransico." Henry Jr pointed out.

"We lived there for a couple months," Alex explained.

"This is too much information." Henry Jr replies before Elijah and Alex could respond Henry Jr's phone rings. Henry Jr pulls out his phone and recognises his older sister's Kat number. Henry Jr answers the call.

"Henry, Dad told me to get in touch because you had detention. Is everything okay?" Kat asked concerned.

"Yes, everything is okay. You need to tell Dad to find a new hobby." Henry Jr tells Kat.

"Don't take it out on me, I didn't set a school on fire," Kat replied.

"The Frost Demon attacked I set the school on fire to protect me and the other students you and the others were busy at Magic School." Henry Jr reminded Kat.

"Henry, I know you like to think that but we found no magical evidence to suggest he was there. You can't keep playing these games." Kat responded.

"I'm not playing games. Out of everyone, I thought you would believe me," Henry Jr snaps before ending the call.

End of chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12: Creating a plan

**Chapter 12 Creating a plan.**

Nathaniel, called Henry Jr after he and Rose shared with each other. Henry Jr told Nathaniel to bring Rose over to the doctor's surgery. Nathaniel didn't bother to ask why he just followed Henry Jr's instruction and around 20 minutes later he and Rose arrived at the surgery. Nathaniel and Rose enter the doctor's room where Henry Jr, Alex and Elijah reside and gasp at the sight of a frozen Miss Sanderson!

"Miss Sanderson," Both Nathaniel and Rose shout in unison.

"I'll explain everything but right now. It looks like the schoolgirl murder is not our main problem." Henry Jr says.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks.

"Well, for starters Miss Sanderson just burst in and tried to kill me," Henry Jr explained.

"But she was always so nice," Nathaniel replied.

"Yeah, well that was in school her after school hobbies are debatable." Henry Jr tells his friends.

"We have to find out why she went after you." Rose answers.

"And how do we do that?" Henry Jr asked.

"I have an idea it's a risk though," Nathaniel spoke up.

"What kind of risk?" Elijah questioned.

"Who are you two first," Nathaniel says.

"These are Alex and Elijah Mercer. Alex has the journal." Henry Jr explained.

"We're Demon hunters. We're mortals but have been trained by a coven of witches." Elijah explained.

"I think first we have to put Miss Sanderson somewhere," Rose suggests.

"Good idea. As I was saying we could cast a spell to glamour one of us to take Miss Sanderson's appearance. Maybe we can figure out who sent her to kill you, Henry." Nathaniel suggests.

"I don't think it's a bad idea. But Nate, I think you shouldn't be the one to take her appearance since you have the Ring of Light if people Miss Sanderson works for are magical they could sense the ring close up." Henry Jr replied.

"Ok with me," Nathaniel said.

"I could do it," Rose spoke up.

"Fine with me." Both Henry Jr and Nathaniel answered in unison.

"Then we have to deal with the possibility that Faith's ghost could be behind the school girl's murder," Rose says.

End of chapter 12.


	13. Chapter 13: Loss of trust

**Chapter 13 Loss of trust.**

Since it was decided that Rose would take on the appearance of Miss Sanderson. Nathaniel and Henry Jr had to come up with a spell to glamour Rose into Miss Sanderson appearance. The spell only took five minutes to write. The group of five are still in Elijah's doctor room.

"The spell is fully written. We can now cast it." Nathaniel tells the group.

"Great," Rose replied.

"But remember once you find out who Miss Sanderson is working with. Come straight back here." Elijah reminds Rose.

"Fine by me anything now that our favourite English teacher is a crazy woman in league with something evil," Rose says.

"Then we will devise another plan to take them out." Henry Jr said.

"I'll see you guys soon," Rose spoke before leaving the doctor's room.

* * *

Shortly after Rose left the others. The four remaining are still in Elijah's doctor's room. They can't help but worry about Rose's safety they knew she can take care of herself. But still fighting the forces of evil is dangerous.

"Do you think it was a good idea to let Rose go alone?" Henry Jr asked he was still new at this he didn't want his new friend to get hurt and if his family ever found out. This would only be more things to remind him of.

"It was our best option. Rose has an active power that is effective against most enemies. And they wouldn't expect her." Alex answered. Henry Jr's phone starts to ring. Henry Jr looks at his phone and realises it's his dad calling. The Ring of Light on one of Nathaniel's fingers begins to shine. Henry Jr's phone suddenly dies not because of the low battery the phone was on 50%. But it was the Ring of Light's command.

"The ring its acting up," Nathaniel shouts.

"You think it's just killed my cell phone." Henry Jr replied. The Ring of Light doesn't stop there all a sudden an multiple images flash before their eyes of the Mitchell family. Talking about Henry Jr talking about how much they can't trust him with only Kat defending him to a certain extent. Henry Jr is shocked at what he hears. The images soon fade and the Ring of Light returns to its normal state.

"I-I knew they never trusted me. But they have been watching me like I'm on some reality TV show." Henry Jr says almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry Henry but I don't think they been watching you too recently otherwise they would have intervened," Nathaniel said.

"They probably just want to me to fail and beg to help," Henry says.

"Well just in case that's not the case I think its time we cut off their favourite scheduled programme Keeping up with Henry Jr," Nathaniel tells Henry Jr. Henry Jr smiles.

"How do we do that?" Henry Jr asks.

"A spell," Nathaniel answered.

"But my sisters are Halliwell witches they really powerful." Henry Jr points out.

"And we have the Ring of Light its magic might be enough to fuel the spell and make it more difficult for them to break," Nathaniel explains. The two spent two minutes writing down a spell before getting ready to cast the spell.

"Spirits mighty spirits great a member of our coven has been betrayed watched by prying eyes blind those that watch him while he's in the dark. Keep them oblivious to what he does but give them something that will ease their untrusting hearts." Nathaniel chants.

End of chapter 13.


	14. Chapter 14: Discovering the order

**Chapter 14 Discovering the Order.**

Rose glamoured as Miss Sanderson has just arrived at the school. Rose couldn't deny she was scared she has fought the forces of evil before but she would never have guessed that one of her teachers could have been in league with evil. When Rose arrives at the school, she is greeted by Edward Mayberry the housekeeper at Merriwick house.

"The others are waiting for us, Miss Sanderson," Edward tells Rose.

"Let's not hold them up then." Rose/Miss Sanderson replies. The two then enter the school. Rose is walking a little bit behind Edward.

"I hope that it was easy to follow the orders given to you by our masters," Edward said.

"Easier than I thought." Rose/Miss Sanderson says.

"Good, with the boy out the way our masters will be happy the time is almost near," Edward spoke.

* * *

The two are now walking down one of the school corridors. Edward leads Rose still disguised as Miss Sanderson to Mark Richardson's office as the headmaster of the private boarding school Henry Jr has been sent to by his father. Edward walks over to the bookshelf with Rose behind him. Edward pulls out the correct book making the bookshelf to move over to one side revealing a portal of darkness. This freaks Rose out but she keeps her fear concealed.

"After you, Sandra," Edward said politely. Rose and Edward walk through the portal and arrive at a room that has stone/rock walls and in the centre has the pool of dark water that is used by the Order to talk to their followers.

"Good both of you are back," Mark says.

"It's time to call for our masters," Edward announced.

"Masters of darkness we call to thee reveal yourselves to your humble servants." Mark chanted three times seconds after Mark finishes the third chant the four demons of the Order emerge from the water!

"Is it done is Henry Jr Mitchell dead?" Demon One asks.

"Yes," Rose answers.

"Good, now we should have no problems the ritual is tomorrow. All supernatural students in the school they need to be dealt with tonight." Demon two tells Edward, Rose and Mark.

"What about the students' parents, taking them to a place where they can be dealt with may draw attention?" Rose questions.

"It doesn't matter now after tomorrow the ritual will give us immense power. Leave us now and do your job take the sacrifices to a safe place where they can't escape." Demon three ordered.

* * *

After that Edward, Mark and Rose return to Mark's office. In Mark's office, Mark starts writing down on three pieces of paper. On each piece of paper is lists of the students. And which one of the boarding horses they are living in.

"Here you two take these," Mark instructed.

"What's this?" Rose asks.

"These are lists of students that are magical. You will go to their boarding houses and use a potion which I'll fetch for you. It will teleport you and the students to your desired location where you can detain them." Mark explains.

"This shouldn't take too long to complete," Edward said as Mark opens one of his desk's draws and takes out three potion bottles. He hands one to Rose and one two Edward.

"Then we will return to our respective boarding houses," Mark tells Edward and Rose.

* * *

Rose had made her way to the boarding house where Mark has instructed to go to. Once there she quickly uses her potion to teleport herself and the other magical students in that boarding house over to Elijah's surgery. Rose told the students to remain in the surgery and not to leave under any circumstances. Rose makes her way to Elijah's doctor's room. Once there the glamour spell ends.

"You back thank god," Nathaniel says.

"The headteacher, Miss Sanderson and your housekeeper Edward are working with some demon order. They want to sacrifice the magical children in the school." Rose revealed to her friends and Elijah and Alex.

"That's bad that's really bad." Henry Jr said.

"There more Mark told me and Edward to go boarding houses and use a potion to take the magical students to a place where they can detain them until the Harvest. I went back to mine and brought the students here but the other magical students are being taken by Mark and Edward. They only gave me one potion and attacking the Order and those three by myself would have been a bad idea." Rose further explains.

"Well, at least some are safe for now," Elijah spoke.

"So we need to vanquish this demonic order," Nathaniel says.

End of chapter 14.


	15. Chapter 15: Fighting the Order

**Chapter 15 Fighting the Order.**

While Elijah is dealing with the students that Rose brought to the doctor's surgery to save them from Edward, Sandra and Mark. Alex, Rose, Nathaniel and Henry Jr are in Elijah's doctor room. Planning on how they want to vanquish the Order and deal with their servants.

"I say we take out the demonic order first." Henry Jr proposed.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rose replied.

"Why?" Henry Jr asks.

"If we take out the demonic order first. We might lose the headteacher, housekeeper and we might only be able to put Miss Sanderson away. They mentioned in front of me while I was glamoured if the order gave them any magical items or potions." Rose countered.

"I agree with Rose, sorry Henry," Nathaniel said.

"What about you, Alex?" Henry Jr asked.

"I think Rose is right too," Alex answers.

"Guys, I think since we need to take out Miss Sanderson, Mr Richardson and Mr Mayberry. Why don't we cast a justice spell? It won't hurt them. But they would confess to the crimes without exposing magic." Nathaniel suggests.

"I think I saw, a justice spell in Faith's journal," Alex tells the teens.

"And after we deal with the teachers. We could pose as the teachers go to the demons hideout. They won't suspect us coming and we can take them by surprise." Henry Jr says.

"Sounds like a plan." Rose, Nathaniel and Alex reply.

* * *

The gang easily found a justice spell for the teachers. They knew the spell would have a chance of being successful. Rose, Nathaniel and Henry Jr are standing next to each other with Rose in middle. Henry Jr is standing on her right while Nathaniel is on her left.

"Corrupted guides to those who are not fully grown. We three witches who are born from the light ask the universe to hear our plea. We now command thee to go and confess your dark deeds. But be mindful not to expose the magic that flows freely in all things." The three teens chant together. Over in a medical supply room lies a frozen Miss Sanderson lies. The blast of cryokinesis that hit Miss Sanderson created by Henry Jr fades. Due to the spell, the teens have just cast. Once free Miss Sanderson is then fully taken under control by the spell.

"Must go and confess my sins." Miss Sanderson says to herself. Meanwhile, at Merriwick house, Mr Mayberry is taken under control by the spell and finds himself saying he must go and confess his sins. Along with Mr Richardson at his office, the three then leave their respective locations and make their way down to the local police station.

* * *

Back at the doctor surgery. The three teens enchant a mirror to see if their spell worked. They see Mr, Mayberry, Miss Sanderson and Mr Richardson have arrived at the local police station. The three teens and Alex smile.

"Okay, now we need to make sure we keep their arrest and anything else hidden. If my Dad finds out whether it's through the news, social media or magic. He will send me away to somewhere else." Henry Jr tells his friends and Alex.

"Well, we can't let that happen," Rose said.

"I thought you didn't like it here," Nathaniel commented.

"I didn't at first but you guys are the best friends. I'll have ever had and I know the moment my Dad finds out I'll be gone to who knows where." Henry Jr responds.

"Then we have to take care of that too," Alex spoke up.

"Another spell," Nathaniel suggests.

"It's going to be a big one. Maybe we could try and use the ring's power to amplify our spell." Rose says.

"Sounds like a plan. But before you do make sure to double check the journal. Faith may have tried to use the ring to amplify spells. And it might tell us of any potential consequences." Alex advised.

* * *

It took them around half an hour to write a spell to make sure. That the teachers' crimes to be hidden Henry Jr's family and any other that could go against the teens and Alex and Elijah. Once that spell was cast the three teens then cast another glamour spell. Rose took on the appearance of Miss Sanderson. While Nathaniel took on the appearance of Mr Richardson and finally Henry Jr as Mr Mayberry. Still in Elijah's doctor room. The three teens are about to leave. Elijah entered his room shortly after they cast the glamour spell.

"Are you ready to leave?" Elijah asks.

"Yes," The three teens answers.

"I'm not so sure about that," Elijah said.

"And why is that?" Rose asked.

"You're going to need some potions," Elijah tells the three as he pulls out three potion bottles and hands them over to the teens one each.

"Let's hope our combined powers and these potions are enough. To vanquish those demons." Henry Jr says.

"Never doubt yourselves. But be careful a cornered demon is even deadly." Alex replies.

"Will do." The teens spoke before leaving.

* * *

The three left the surgery for the school. And it didn't take them long to get the school. Once at the school they made their way to the headteacher's office. Rose then opened the secret portal and the three then enter. Upon entering the demonic order rise from the dark water in the small pool but float with ease.

"You're back why aren't the students here?" One of the demons asks with anger in his voice.

"They didn't get parental consent forms signed," Nathaniel replied before throwing his potion at that demon. The potion hits the demon and vanquishing him in seconds. The three teens then lift their glamour.

"WITCHES," One of the three remaining demons says.

"Die," Both Henry Jr and Rose spoke in unison as they threw their potions. The demons throw incredibly weak energy balls. But the energy balls are strong enough to destroy the two potion bottles.

"That didn't go well." Henry Jr commented.

"They incredibly weak that must be why they want to sacrifice the magical students. Their souls and magic will make them stronger." Nathaniel spoke as he dogged an energy ball.

"Restrict their movement," Rose ordered. Henry Jr makes a swift gesture firing a blast of Cryokinesis that hits the dark water. The dark water freezes within seconds. And the remaining three demons' feet are frozen.

"We need to shimmer." One of the three demons spoke before shimmering out of the pool with the two other demons. The three then reappear standing before the three teens.

"Enough of this." Nathaniel snapped before throwing some sees onto the ground near the demons. Nathaniel then quickly makes a gesture causing the seeds to quickly grow into wild vines. The vines quickly wrap around the three demons restricting their movement.

"My turn." Henry Jr said as he fired the strongest blast of Cryokinesis, he could summon. The blast freezes the demons and the vines.

"Let's hope this works," Rose says as she conjures the biggest fireball she could. Then she fires it at the three demons vanquishing them!

"We actually did it." Henry Jr comments with both relief and joy.

"We did. Now, I think we need to free the other magical students Mr Mayberry and Mr Richardson kidnapped." Nathaniel reminded his friends.

"Good point we need to hurry," Rose spoke.

"Guys, what are we going to do with this place?" Henry Jr asked.

"I think the magic of this ring could get rid of this place come on," Nathaniel answers as he walked through the portal back into the headteacher's office with Rose and Henry Jr following.

* * *

Back in the headteacher's office the three are standing not too far away from the portal. Nathaniel holds his hand out that has the Ring of Light on in a fist.

"The Ring of Light I ask of you to seal this portal of darkness forever more. Destroy the dark place that haunts through this dark door." Nathaniel chants. The stone in the ring shines brightly for a moment the portal is then sealed in a matter of seconds. And the lair that demon order once resided in is destroyed.

"Now, that was cool," Rose says.

"Very cool," Henry Jr replied.

"All we have to do now is free the other magical students. And deal with Faith Merriwick's ghost." Nathaniel said.

"You make it sound so easy," Rose spoke in a sassy manner.

End of chapter 15.


	16. Chapter 16: Facing Faith's ghost

**Chapter 16 Facing Faith's ghost.**

After locating the magical students. That where kidnapped by Mr Mayberry and Mr Richardson. The three returned to the doctor surgery which is almost empty apart from Alex and Elijah still there in the reception area. The other magical students where sent back to their boarding homes. Alex and Elijah are relieved to see the three children have returned.

"You guys are back," Alex said as he and Elijah walk over to teens from behind the desk.

"Yep, and we kicked some demon ass," Rose replied.

"And all the other students that were kidnapped we got them out there and returned them to their boarding houses," Nathaniel says.

"All we have to do now is take care of Faith Merriwick." Henry Jr spoke up.

"You still have the potion ingredients you bought the other day?" Nathaniel asks.

"Yes in our room, Nate," Henry Jr responds.

"Then we better get started who knows who else Faith plans on killing," Rose spoke up.

"Be careful ghosts can be more dangerous than demons and warlocks at times," Elijah warned the three.

* * *

The three teens then leave the surgery. Just leaving behind Elijah and Alex.

"They are quite impressive for their age," Elijah said.

"That they are," Alex responded.

"Who would have thought my cousin Alex the player would have a child," Elijah says.

"I know too bad he already has a father," Alex replies.

"Have you ever heard of co-parenting?" Elijah partly joked.

"I'm not going to come between an already stable and good family," Alex said.

"Stable and good family! They sent him to a boarding school in a different country and didn't believe him about some demon attack at his old school." Elijah points out.

"Careful cousin we don't know the full story on Henry's side," Alex responds.

* * *

The three teens return to Merriwick house, they walk upstairs from the bottom hallway. over to Nathaniel and Henry Jr's dorm. The three enter and Henry Jr makes his way over to his bed and kneels down and pulls out a small cardboard box. From the cardboard box, Henry Jr pulls out the Bloodmeal held in a small sandwich bag. Along with a bottle of holy water and two more ingredients.

"We're missing just two more ingredients. Lucky I have some in my stash." Nathaniel tells the two.

"Hurry and grab them we need to make this as soon as possible. Before Faith's ghost suspects anything." Rose reminds her friends.

"Agreed and we can't make it here the other students. We have to go straight back to the school." Henry Jr spoke up.

"Agreed." Both Nathaniel and Rose said. The three then leave with the required ingredients. The three sneak back into school casting a few small spells to conceal them from security cameras etc. The three make their way into school's kitchen. In the school kitchen, they quickly make the potion. And pour it into a bottle before leaving the kitchen.

"Didn't the girl die in one of the girls' bathrooms?" Henry Jr asks.

"I think so," Rose answered.

"I don't think we have much time left," Nathaniel commented. The three then leave the kitchen.

* * *

After leaving the kitchen, the three start walking over to the girls' bathroom where the innocent girl was killed. The three suddenly stop in their place though in a school corridor. When stone gem in apart of the Ring of Light shines briefly.

"The ring is acting up again," Nathaniel spoke up in concern.

"Do you think the ring can sense Faith's ghost?" Henry Jr asks.

"Maybe this ring has all kinds of tricks," Nathaniel says.

"Just keep your eyes open and we keep close together. Who knows what the dead witch will do to us." Rose said. Before Nathaniel or Henry Jr could say anything a flash of lightning occurs. The three teenagers jump when the lighting occurs. And are terrified when Faith Merriwick's ghost appears before them!

"Speak of the dead witch and she shall appear." Henry Jr commented.

"You wish to vanquish me," Faith said with little anger in her voice.

"You committed murder. You killed a child." Rose replied.

"Her family killed me, I spent my whole life, guarding that ring and protecting innocents. And all I get in return is being killed by those who I swore to protect." Faith snapped.

"And you became no better than they were. The child you killed took no part in your death." Nathaniel shouts back.

"Enough." Faith barked. Nathaniel throws the potion. But Faith isn't alarmed she quickly fires an energy ball. That destroys the ghost vanquishing potion!

"Oh, no potion. What do we do?" Henry Jr asks in fear. Before Nathaniel or Rose could reply. Faith fires a massive energy ball that hits the three throwing them across the floor. The three now lie there too weak and injured to get up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over in San Fransico. In a small apartment that is practically empty. Is a seventeen-year-old boy who has light brown hair styled to one side and forest green eyes. The boy is wearing black jeans, a grey t-shirt, black trainers. The boy is rather tall for his age. In the small apartment living room, the boy is looking through a standing mirror watching Faith gaining the upper hand on Nathaniel, Rose and Henry Jr. The boy can't help but watch and listen.

"Siding with the dead girl you have relinquished your right to live." Faith snarls.

"Beloved spirit of the light reaching out through space and time. Doorway open between the world of the living and dead allow Paige Matthews to cross over to our plane. To save someone that you and I both adore." The boy chants and seconds later in a swirl of white orbs Paige's ghost appears before the boy.

"Ethan," Paige said.

"Wait, you know my name," Ethan replies confused as to how Paige knows his name.

"When you're up there you see a lot of things," Paige says with a lot of pain in her voice.

"Henry is in danger. You have to go now and save him and his new friends." Ethan tells Paige. Paige nods before vanishing in orbs of light.

* * *

Back at the school, Faith is ready to finish the three off. Faith summons the biggest energy ball she can. Faith smirks just as she throws the energy ball. A white dove comes appears from a flash of light in front of the three teens. When the energy ball is about to collide. From the white dove, a powerful force field is summoned shielding the children and the bird!

"HOW?" Faith demands to know. The children are hers to finish. The white dove then transforms into its true form Paige's ghost.

"In this century we don't hit our kids," Paige said.

"Who are you?" Faith asks.

"I'm charmed but more importantly I'm a mother," Paige answered. Paige makes a hand gesture healing the teens' injuries.

"You will not prevent me from having justice for what they did to me." Faith shouts.

"ENOUGH, Ashes to ashes spirit to spirit take this soul banish this evil." Paige chants in anger. Faith finds herself screaming in immense pain before finally being vanquished.

"M..Mom." Henry Jr stutters in shock. As he and his friends stumble to their feet. Paige turns still floating around to see her son and his friends.

"Yes, it's me," Paige spoke softly

"You saved us," Nathaniel commented.

"My son and his friends needed me, nothing was going to stop me," Paige says.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Henry Jr told Paige.

"I think I do Jr. You've grown so much." Paige responds.

"You're not mad at me for burning down my old school or all of this?" Henry Jr asked.

"Better to have an arsonist in the family than the Source." Paige joked.

"Mom be serious please." Henry Jr said.

"I'm not mad at you, Jr. You burned down your old school to save your fellow students and teachers. And this how could I be mad you and your friends worked together to save innocent children. I've been watching over all you." Paige answers.

"Thank you, Mrs Matthews, really," Rose spoke up.

"No, problem," Paige says before looking up to the ceiling for a second as if something has just alerted her to something.

"Mom, what is it?" Henry Jr asked.

"I have to go now, sweetie," Paige answered before blowing a kiss at Henry Jr then she vanishes in a swirl of orbs.

"I love you, Mom." Henry Jr said.

"We did good guys," Rose says as wraps a hand over Henry Jr's shoulder. Nathaniel does the same.

"I guess we did." Henry Jr mumbles.

* * *

The following day Henry Jr, Nathaniel and Rose are standing outside of Merriwick house. Excited that its the weekend so they don't have any lessons and they can just relax for a while.

"I can't believe out of all the spells we cast. We didn't cast one to get our ideal headteacher." Rose spoke.

"Relax, Alex said he would sort it out." Henry Jr replied.

"Don't you mean Dad." Nathaniel corrected.

"No, I know Alex is my biological Dad. But I already have a Dad." Henry Jr says.

"You can have more than one Dad you know," Rose tells Henry Jr.

"I know but let's talk about something different how your Dad Rose?" Henry Jr asked.

"A lot better we're going for a pub meal tonight." Rose answers.

"Ah, a pub meal was our first date." A voice Henry Jr instantly recognised and wished he didn't. The three turns look away from each other and notice a boy crossing the street and walks straight over to them.

"ETHAN," Henry Jr shouts.

END OF STORY.

* * *

 **Sequel to Henry Jr Secrets of Merriwick House will be up in a few days. Called Henry Jr and the Rings of Power.**


End file.
